Maybe, Just Maybe
by SweetTemptation2
Summary: What was Caroline going to say before she and Tyler got kidnapped by the witches? "He was walking out of my life again. How long would he be gone this time? Don't just stand there and let him walk away, Caroline. Stop him." Oneshot.


**Author's note: It's been a while so I'm a little rusty. So there's this couple I'm shipping on this pretty epic show called **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**and I'm completely in love with the dynamic of these two. Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes. Forwood, Tyroline, Carolyler, Taroline, Cyler, whatever you call them, here it is. **

"You're leaving again?"I asked. I don't know why I thought he would stay. I guess maybe I thought are friendship was worth it or that he would stay with his mom a little longer. He left without a word and I was more upset at the fact that he left rather than how he reacted after finding me in the cage.

He stopped and turned around and looked like he didn't want to deal with me. "I left for a reason, Caroline." He answered.

That helps. I totally know why you left. I sarcastically replied, "Your explanation must have got lost in the mail, along with your goodbye."

"Well," He hesitated. I could tell he wanted to say something else but unlike me he was afraid of saying something he would regret. He wasn't always like this. He used to run off his mouth and say whatever the hell he wanted and as much as I like this version better, I just wanted the truth. He stared at me wanting to make sure I knew he meant it, he said, "Take care of yourself." And turned around.

He was walking out of my life again. How long would he be gone this time? Two weeks again, two months, two years, or maybe just forever? This was my chance to let him know I wasn't mad at him anymore. If he's going to leave then he has to know that I forgive him. Don't just stand there and let him walk away, Caroline. Stop him.

I took a deep breath and made my way towards him. "Tyler." He turned to face me once again with an irritated look on his face. I stopped several inches before him opening my mouth to say something that wasn't so easy for me to say.

"What is it?" His eyes locked on mine, so clearly interested in what I had to say.

I took one more shaky breath, as if I really needed it and finally spoke. "I missed you." And before he could stop me, I wrapped my arms around his warm body and shut my eyes hoping to feel his arms around my back. After a few seconds he did what I wished for and we both relaxed in each other's arms.

"I missed you." He whispered. Releasing his hold on me he put his hands on my elbows. "I thought you hated me." He looked relieved.

"I was upset and hurt but I couldn't stay mad at you forever and I could never hate you. You know girls, they always get mad and act like they hate people when they really don't." I shamefully laughed after saying this.

He slowly smiled his gentle smile that I had very rarely seen. His lips parted as he was about to say something when an unwanted voice spoke up and left me annoyed. "Tyler." Jules said demandingly. "I said a few minutes. We need to get going." He kept his eyes on me, his smile never faltering.

"I think I might stay a little while longer." At this, I smiled and I knew that if I could still blush I would be blushing right now. But then reality hit and I began to frown.

"You can't." I whispered. I let go of him and backed up panicking a little and realized that this was all a set up. Tyler's mom just so happened to fall down the stairs causing him to come home on the night of the full moon in the midst of a sacrifice ritual. "You guys need to get out of here. Fast." I looked at Jules and she made a face that said "I told you so."

Tyler looked back at Jules and back to me his eyebrows furrowed looking confused. "Wait, slow down. What's going on?"

"There's so much going on that I wish I could tell you about right now but it has to wait. You guys are in danger. I promise I'll explain eventually but you have to get out of here." I turned Tyler around and started pushing him towards his car and Jules followed.

Tyler, still looking confused as ever started to speak, "Caroline, tell me—" I cut him off.

"I can't right now. Just trust me and get out of her. Just know that you were set up. They wanted you to come back on the full moon. You're not safe here and I don't want you to get hurt. Don't ask questions and trust me." I looked him in the eye and at first he looked reluctant to leave but he closed his eyes and sighed showing that he surrendered.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked and even though I wasn't sure myself I nodded because I knew that if he knew the truth than he would never leave again. He was the kind of person that wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against mine. "As soon as it's safe, call me and I'll be back." I nodded and he whispered, "Be safe, Caroline."

And then he walked away with Jules. I watched him leave hoping that I would still be alive to see him again after all this was over. I watched him leaving and felt an ache in my still heart realizing that maybe, just maybe, our friendship was not just a friendship but something else entirely.

**A/N: Like I said, I'm a little rusty. I miss writing. Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are what make me smile. **

**If you haven't already, you should seriously consider watching this show and loving this couple.**


End file.
